The Witfit Challenge
by parrotchic
Summary: Dipping a toe in the writing pool and creating a series of stories using Fictionista Witfit Challenge prompts. Set in the Twilight universe, anything can happen...AH, AU, canon, and non-canon pairings. Daily updates, M rating for future possibilities.
1. Cullen's Capers

**Penname: **Parrotchic  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T rating for underage drinking

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Afterglow

**Idea Completion: **What does "A string of laughter…" make you think of?

**Cullen's Capers**

Bella and Alice raced each other to the meadow behind the Cullen's home after trying, unsuccessfully, to tiptoe quietly out the door. Their snorts, giggles, and outright belly laughs would have given them away had this been any other night. War whoops and victorious shouts echoed in the darkness as they made their way through the forested path. They locked arms and danced a jig, laughing like loons and screaming like banshees while bathed in the light of a rare blue moon and the afterglow of a job well done.

Normally Jasper and Edward would have been keeping a close eye on the two pranksters as they did every full moon evening. They were loving, caring, and loyal men who would face fire for the women they loved and who didn't trust them one bit when they had that 'sinful gleam' in their eyes as Esme liked to call it. Since their older brother Emmett had left for college, the trickster twins had taken over his impish ways and with Esme's enthusiastic assistance, managed to best not only Edward and Jasper, but to lock Carlisle and Charlie outside in the rain, soaking wet and wearing red flapper dresses with matching high heels; but that's another story.

With the exception of his girlfriend Rosalie, (because even he isn't that brave) Emmett Cullen had terrorized the school age population of Forks for years and as honorary family members, Bella and Alice bore the brunt of his attentions. It was all done in good fun and the girls would end up laughing at themselves just as much as the boys did but a little payback sure did hit the spot!

As graduation approached, the senior class in general and the Cullen boys in particular became more and more excited/ anxious regarding the stunt that the girls were no doubt planning to place the crowning touch on their high school caper careers. Forays into enemy territory had been made, deals offered, and extravagant future promises alluded to, all to no avail, Alice and Bella weren't talking and no one else had a hint about what was to come. Charlie had even borrowed some long range listening devices from his Port Angeles colleagues and installed it in the tree outside Bella's window only to come home to find the hidden microphone at the bottom of the aquarium the next day. The betas seemed to like it so he let it stay as a testament to his daughter's tenacity. He wouldn't have been so proudly amused had he realized that pictorial evidence of his debut as a flapper had been e-mailed to every law enforcement agency in the Pacific Northwest but what Charlie doesn't know won't get Bella grounded.

The boys had made the assumption that the big prank would occur somewhere near the end of the year, probably somewhere between final exams and graduation but they had seriously underestimated the mischievousness of their girlfriends. Senior Prom, the after parties, finals, Jasper's birthday in May, and all the other big moments of senior year had all passed without a hint of trouble. There was that minor incident at Prom where Bella and Alice were crowned Co-Queens but a recount verified that the vote hadn't been rigged and that the student body were truly showing their appreciation for Forks two most entertaining people.

Graduation came and went without incident and the boys felt simultaneously relief and not a little disappointment. They didn't expect anything more than the usual fireworks and bonfires at First Beach on the Fourth of July but Bella and Alice had chosen this day to strike. The day before the holiday was a Friday which found the foursome together in the Cullen's basement eating Esme provided snacks and drinking Charlie approved beer. He knew it was going to happen anyway, between Emmett being able to pass for 21 since he was 16 and the kids' older friends in La Push. He compromised and turned a blind eye to their partying as long as they kept it in the Cullen's basement and didn't drive. He may have tweaked his duty as sheriff but he slept easy at night knowing his daughter and her friends were safe.

Alice and Bella dressed more provocatively and flirted more than usual so the boys didn't notice when they avoided the red Jell-O shots. They also didn't notice they the girls only had two beers between them while they polished off four times that many. Alice couldn't help but raise an ironic eyebrow in Bella's direction as she downed an innocuous purple shot, watching the boys go after the almost pure Everclear red ones. Around 1:00 AM the dancing started and Bella winked at Alice as she spun Edward, knowing the boys were almost down for the count and that Phase Two of their night was about to begin.

Both boys had passed out by 1:30 and the girls went to work. Not being able to bear shaving or even permanently dying their boyfriend's hair, Bella had decided that kool aid dye would be funnier anyway. Bronze soon turned into a rainbow of lime green and neon blue while Jasper was treated to dreadlocks complete with pink and purple accents. Not to be outdone, Alice had suggested henna, the possibilities of which made them roar with delight. Each boy would wake up with the other's name "tattooed" inside a heart on his right bicep, butterflies on their ankles, and tramp stamps on their backs that wouldn't be discovered until they were playing a game of shirts vs. skins basketball with the guys from the Rez the next week. The joke that just keeps on giving Alice and Bella crowed from the bleachers between high fives. Hair and henna done, the girls went on to add full make-up complete with false eyelashes, and red henna kisses on each boy's cheek. Mid-drift showing shirts and ballet tutus provided the finishing touches.

A victory arm pump later, it was on to Phase Three, the cars. Not even Emmett in all his merry glory had messed with the cars and while Bella and Alice were a little worried about the Carlisle's reaction, Esme backed them 100%. With Jacob's help, they spent the rest of the night turning Edward's Volvo and Jasper's motorcycle into nothing less than full size Barbie mobiles. The Volvo was painted pink with Stu, the first-aid dummy, wearing Alice's second favorite corset, garters and her highest heels was installed in the driver's seat. Bella added a Hannah Montana CD, turned the volume to blast and broke off the power button while Alice installed Hello Kitty seat and steering wheel covers. Jasper's Harley was pink to match Edward's car with violet happy faces Rainbow Brite stickers and accenting pink and purple tassels flowing from the handlebars and a little silver bell. A blow up doll wearing an "I heart Jasper" t-shirt with his favorite pair of cowboy boots and straw hat sat astride the machine like she owned it. They drove the vehicles to First Beach where all their friends and neighbors would be gathering in just a few hours and hoped their men wouldn't find out it was Jacob who gave them a ride back.

They checked on their sleeping boyfriends and took pictures for posterity and future blackmail, giggling the whole time. Their mirth couldn't be contained when Edward yawned and stretched and cuddled into Jasper who returned his sleepy embrace, mumbling about sexy pixies. Soon the two were spooning each other on the couch and Bella and Alice couldn't stand it anymore. They ran for their meadow to cheer and celebrate, leaving a string of laughter in their wake.


	2. The Cullen's go to Kiev

**Word Prompt**: Roots **Rated: **K

**Multimedia Share**: Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: bleachers, curtain, feisty

**Notes:** I meant to say yesterday that I blame Babette12 for getting me into this but mostly want to thank her for her enthusiastic encouragement as I attempt to write for the first time in 10 years. She participated in the December WitFit Challenge and will be continuing in January too so if you haven't read her stuff, run, don't walk to do so and be sure to leave her a review and tell her how awesome she is! Thanks for reading!

**The Cullens go to Kiev**

The short video came to an end and loud cheers erupted from the Cullen's TV room. Emmett spun Esme around in a congratulatory hug as the others looked on with wide smiles. Their dreams and desires for a more normal existence were coming to fruition. "I wish Carlisle could have seen it with the rest of us but I know he'll love it too!" Esme exclaimed once Emmett had set her back down. Her eyes twinkled and her cheeks would have flushed her excitement had they been able. After too many years playing Mom to perpetual teenagers, Esme and her 'children' were finally getting the chance to come into her own. Nessie's idea would mean they all had the opportunity to lead more fulfilling lives and finally stop the endless, useless cycle of high school and college attendance while using their unique skills to help others.

At nine years old, Nessie was a mature woman with a lifetime of discernment and knowledge thanks to the eight vampires and one werewolf who helped raise her. She was also entirely accustomed to getting her way (mostly because of the wolf) and Nessie had no intention of enduring high school more than once. Had Bella not put her foot down, Nessie would have never gone the first time.

In the aftermath of the battle with the Voultori and the presence of a large number of cold ones, wolves were bursting out of their clothes all over the Rez making it impossible to keep secret. A potlatch was called and over three days of feasting and games, the nature of the tribe's young was fully revealed to all members and its protectors came 'come out of the closet' with demonstrations of phasing, wrestling, and other skills. Life in the tribe was as it should be with no secrets among the close knit group of friends, family, and neighbors. The Cullens were invited as extended family and honored guests due to Jacob's imprint on Nessie, enduring only minor complaints from the Council of Elders.

Nessie and Jacob had married in the spring and she was happily settling in to life among the Quileute; speaking in their native tongue with Old Quill and learning to make baskets and rugs in the traditional manner. She, if no other Cullen, was completely accepted and loved in the community. In keeping with Cullen family tradition a new home was built for the newlyweds on land provided by Billy Black. Esme's design for a cottage similar to that of Edward and Bella's was implemented mostly by hand and in time to be furnished, decorated, and stocked with food for the hungry pack before the young couple returned from their South American honeymoon. Nessie loved her beautiful new home with all modern and fully functional appliances. She was never more aware of her good fortune than when she visited the more elderly members of the Council of Sisters.

They were mostly widows who lived alone in tiny run down cottages without benefit of electricity and some even without running water. "If my vampire family can build a whole new house in less than two weeks, surely Jake and I can dig a couple of wells and patch some roofs together" she thought as she walked to Emily's house one afternoon. "And why has nothing already been done?" she continued indignantly, "the need must be known in a community this small and I thought these were people who honored their elders and women." Nessie was so mad that she slammed Emily's front door and bent the hinges when she arrived.

With Nessie apologizing and mending the door, Emily explained that the Quileute did honor the elderly, they knew how some of them were living and that as many steps as had been allowed had been taken. "Where do you think that big stack of firewood at Old Mrs. Clearwater's came from?" Emily asked Nessie, "Or the fresh fish that Mrs. Hohman is frying as we speak?" she continued, "The old men are used to be taken care of but the women have their pride and will only let us do so much to help. Only the most basic or urgent needs like food, firewood, or a ride to the doctor is all they'll let us do for them and that usually takes some persuasion. We have to appeal to their wishes for the old ways in the tribe and convince them that we can't do our duty as good Quileute without honoring our old ones. Like they're doing us a favor for letting us take care of them." Nessie nodded, deep in thought about the old ways and making someone think an idea was of their own making.

"What about my bride price?!" she exclaimed while jumping higher than a human should have been able to. "Bride price!" Emily snorted, "No one has followed that stupid patriarchal tradition for generations!" she said. "We learned about it in anthropology class last term", Nessie replied "and that's still how a lot of the tribes we visited in the Amazon do things. I asked Mrs. Hohman if it had ever been a Quileute custom and she told me about the price her family required before Mr. Hohman could marry her. Sometimes it's money but usually goods or services and it all represents our value as women and as a people. It's the opposite of patriarchal; it honors women because it shows what our mates are willing to sacrifice to be with us. Some cultures twisted it into something ugly but the Quileute always made it beneficial to brides and to the whole community too!" She was jumping and squealing so much by this time that Emily could hardly understand her.

"Traditionally, a new bride has to disburse ½ of the value of her bride price throughout the community by the end of the first year of marriage. By doing this she shows that she and her husband are willing and able to care for themselves instead of relying on her bride price to sustain them. But more importantly, she demonstrates the personality traits that the Council of Sisters looks for in future members; someone who's discerning enough to know when their neighbor is in need and loving enough to do something about it. The value of my bride price is mine to do with what I wish and if I want to pay for new roofs for the whole Council the elders have to accept them! It's all about getting back to our roots!" Nessie ended her speech with another session of jumping and squealing, hugged an astonished but amused Emily, and ran to call her family.

Now that the wolves and vampires and a couple of witches (who knew!) were out of the proverbial bag, the Cullens were free to construct and repair in the full sunlight of the long summer days. All the elders were treated to new roofs, updated plumbing, room additions, and general repairs for their homes and a new Quileute community center was christened in honor of Jake's late mother.

Charlie attended the ribbon cutting and at the celebratory bonfire that night remarked that Forks could use such a group of gifted laborers who were willing to donate their services. With the end of summer drawing near, the Cullen 'kids' were not looking forward to moving away from Nessie or starting another round of high school. The thought was especially abhorrent after spending the past weeks feeling useful for the first time in decades. Nessie overheard Charlie's musings and another idea was born. This time her jumps were so high and her squeals so loud that had any doubts about her vampire heritage remained, they were firmly laid to rest. When everyone was assured that she wasn't being murdered by a stray Voultori guard, she enigmatically called a family meeting for the next day and wouldn't speak another word all night about what had made her so excited.

"It's time for you to move anyway" she addressed the group. "I may not be going with you but I have a great idea about where you can go to continue the kind of work we did this summer without exposing yourselves. You need a prolonged absence of the sun as well as the presence of communities in need of adequate housing." she ticked off her list. "Carlisle has always wanted to be part of Doctors Without Borders and what better place meets all these requirements than Russia? If you worked at normal human speed you could go unnoticed and make up the lost time by hiring local labor to fill out your work crew which would in turn stimulate the economies of the places you visited. Constant travelling may not be all that fun but it beats another four years of high school and as volunteers you could take as much time off as you wanted to come back to see me and Jake. We could even come and help you!" Nessie ended her speech in tears. Holding Jake's hand she cried "We're gonna miss you!"

One week later they all gathered in the TV room, and along with Charlie, watched a video produced by Habitat for Humanity detailing their mission. Carlisle was at the hospital completing charts and preparing for his departure. When Nessie introduced her idea he bashfully admitted to having been forewarned by Alice to complete and submit his application to Doctors Without Borders and had been accepted in time to leave with the rest of the family.

Two weeks later new passports and other travel documents had been obtained thanks to J. Jenks, tickets were purchased, and the Forks house packed. Two single mothers and their children would be staying in the mansion while their new homes were completed by a crew of very tall, very muscular young men from La Push. The pack was inspired by the Cullen's efforts on behalf of their community and vowed to 'pay it forward' in Forks, Port Angeles, and surrounding areas. As Sherriff, Charlie would be well placed to point out the need in Forks and his law enforcement buddies were eager to do the same for the towns they served. Nessie and Jacob would accompany the rest of the family on the first leg of their journey in Russia; returning for Nessie to begin her teaching career with the spring term at the tribal school, choosing to return to high school on her own terms.


	3. Psychedelic Poetry

**Rating/Warning(s)**: W for weird

**Notes**: Um, yeah, never claimed to be a poet. This was the weirdest freaking picture of a tree I've ever seen and I'm meant to write a poem about it...see URL below to view pic.

If you're confused by "Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance" don't worry, we all are. Try reading the sequel "Lila" if you really want a philosophical headache. "Zen and the Art..." is just about the coolest, most intelligently tragic and uplifting book there ever was. It chronicles several journeys, one of which was physical, and may have included a visit to a place like that shown in the picture.

Bolded words are those from my imagined list.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Word Prompt**: Cowboy

**Imagined Image**: After looking at the photo below, make a list of ten words that immediately come to mind and write a poem using at least five of them.

**Picture URL:** www (dot) fictionistaworkshop (dot) com/witfit/2010-01-04/

**My Words and Associations: **windswept, rugged terrain, Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance path, beautiful, painting, hike, climb, low oxygen, Photoshop, unreal, natural beauty

* * *

**Truth is Stranger Than Fiction in Nature Too**

Cowboy Jasper rode a magic horse

Up **windswept mountain**

**Rugged terrain** he **hiked **and **climbed**

To Find

That most mythical and elusive creature

Reality.

Was It an **unreal** thing of

**Photoshop**

Fame or was it **natural beauty**

Concealed from

**oxygen** starved masses, it is the

Pinnacle; and Becomes

**Zen's** Journey Toward Honesty and Quality

* * *

MANY thanks to **Babette12** for recommending my stuff!!

Thanks to** Rochelle Allison **too! Both excellent authors...

Go read their fics **right now**!!

I'd love to know what you think of my creations...

Can you find the pattern in the poem?


	4. a Father's Fears

**Rating/Warning(s)**: K  
**Notes**: Thanks for showing the love for my wacky poetry! Here's hoping there won't be many more of that type prompt! The pattern was the number of words per line: 6,3,6,2,6,1,6,1,6,2,6,3,6.....and randomly pointless. This is a bit of the Quileute according to me.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Use the Following Words**: Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow

**Phrase Catch**: "The cat is out of the _____" Complete the phrase and write about it.

Old Quill directed several young members of the Quileute tribe as they shoveled beach sand onto the few remaining coals of a once proud bonfire. "The tribe is like these coals" Quill mused to himself, "we are few yet fierce in our resistance. Unlike the coals, we will not be extinguished." He contemplated the afternoon's conversation with Billy Black as he considered the future of the tribe. Tonight's celebration and bonfire had been held in honor of Jacob Black's sixteenth birthday, the age of maturity in this community; and as an acknowledgement of his future status of Chief. The revelry was also an opportunity for those who loved him to offer words of encouragement and support. Once the pleasures of the coming of age party ended, dawn had found Jacob hiking his way into the wilderness to complete the more formidable rites associated with adulthood alone.

Jacob's grandfather was killed in a hunting accident when Billy was only fifteen and the heavy mantle of leadership had abruptly fallen onto the shoulders of a scared and grieving young man. After serving his people for thirty years, Billy was eager for a rest. He planned to spend the next two years gradually easing back from his duties as Jacob accepted more responsibility as well as spending some serious face time on the lake with the fish and his best friend Charlie.

Jacob had been raised to be Chief and there was little Billy had yet to teach his son; except for the fundamental nature of his existence that is. Old Quill had been waiting for Billy when he arrived at First Beach to oversee the bonfire preparations. Quill was one of those unique to a changing age; appreciating the benefits of progress and embracing modernity while also standing firm in his commitment to the ancient traditions and values of his people. Every young Quileute made a journey where he or she would attempt a vision quest. If successful, the young person would return with a better understanding of themselves and the world around them. Those who were disposed to do so would usually phase for the first time during the three day and night spiritual journey. The pack always followed to observe and protect from danger both physical and emotional and would already be in place to speak mind to mind and soothe their frightened brothers and sisters.

No potential pack member was warned before their first phase; they'd all heard the legends but dismissed them as allegory until it happened to them. Secrecy was an important consideration for the tribe's welfare, and being thrust into a mythical existence, while extremely stressful, was a good way to show one's underlying character in time of stress and leadership potential. Billy wasn't one to show extra favor to his children but having experienced the terror of the unknown change himself as well as a lifetime of responsibility from a young age, he wanted to lessen the burden for his only son as much as he could.

Old Quill, however, remained unconvinced. "The transformation is more than physical", he lectured Billy, "you of all people know that. The soul's alchemy cannot be taught, it must be endured." he continued as they strolled along the beach. Billy just groaned and held his head in his hands. He was an intelligent man but one who, apart from turning into a very large wolf at will, wanted nothing more than to live in an uncomplicated manner. He never fully understood what Old Quill was talking about when in 'shaman mode' and half suspected his old friend knew it and confused him on purpose. Just last week Quill had been going on about some guy and his cat. "The cat is out of the box or it's still in there; it's dead or it's alive. Doesn't really matter." Quill had said with a dismissive wave, **"**Einstein told Schrödinger that 'nobody really doubts that the presence or absence of the cat is something independent of the act of observation.' Billy couldn't be sure but he thought Schroder might be one of those kids from the Peanuts strip. And what the hell did that have to do with the pack's practice of trailing those who went on spirit quests, which was what he'd thought they'd been talking about. Billy shook his head to clear it of the remnants of the conversation.

"Come on old man", he teased as he lightly supported Quill's elbow "the pack will be here soon and without you to supervise they'll never get that fire built right." Quill called Billy a rude name under his breath and both chuckling; went to greet the early arrivals. "You know what I heard Jacob telling Bella on the phone today?" Billy asked as they ambled on. "He was inviting her to the party and got to explaining what it was for and our ways, and get this Quill" Billy couldn't help but laugh, "he told her a shaman is like a priest except you smell like sage instead of incense and you're ok with sex!" Both men had to stop walking while they belly laughed. "Now I know the tribe will be in good hands!" Quill managed to choke out between guawfs.

Hours later Quill was perched on a log made comfortable by the addition of a feather pillow and was certain he'd given Billy the right advice about Jacob. Fringe of yellow buckskin swayed on the dancers' bodies as they circled the ceremonial fire and none, not even the wolves in their human prime, were as magnificent as Jacob. He swirled and leapt his zeal, cheeks bright with exertion and eyes shining excitement, promise, and pleasure. Secrets or no, the young man knew his coming journey would be a harrowing experience both physically and emotionally, yet here he was, dancing with abandon and not a hint of fear. Quill leaned back, relaxed, and smiled. He carefully prepared his smoke the old way, and with crinkling papers and a quick swipe of the tongue to seal the deal, he grunted in pleasure as he inhaled and continued to watch his future Chief lead the dance.

* * *

Let me know what you think and please don't forget to share some sweetness with **Rochelle Allison **and** Babette12**!!


	5. Esme's Embrace

**Word Prompt**: Devastation **Rating:** T for domestic violence

**Scenario**: You are walking quickly down a city street and bump into another person, causing both of you to fall to the ground. Upon helping the person up, you realize it's someone from your high school you haven't seen in over ten years. Write the conversation.

_Esme Platt was a twenty year law school student who attended classes at night while she worked in the cafeteria of the exclusive public school that Rosalie attended. Now 32, Esme is the director of Wings of Angels, a non-profit shelter and resource center for battered women and children. She is engaged to the shelter's doctor, Carlisle Cullen. _

I was running, literally and figuratively. Not thinking about tomorrow, the next day, or even where I would sleep tonight. I seized the short window of opportunity fate had given me and with 10 minutes' harried preparation, flew from my gilded cage. A short cab ride later I entered the small bank branch where I maintained a box under my maiden name. Although I rarely visited, the friendly attendant remembered me and complimented my hair. Long and golden, it was memorable and would be the first to go. Walking quickly back through the lobby, lost in thought and trying to quell my growing terror I wasn't watching my surroundings and plowed directly into another woman. My forward motion carried us both the ground and to my horror, caused the satchel holding my escape packet to spill and with it, the building blocks of my new life scattered.

I apologized to the woman and quickly began retrieving my things. "Rosalie Hale!" she announced to the world, "You're as beautiful as you were at eighteen!" God help me, I didn't have time for reminisces but instead of screaming my frustration I mumbled my thanks, apologized again, and finished gathering my things. "Let me help." she insisted. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Esme Platt. I served lunch at St. Olaf's." I winced when she knelt beside me and lightly touched my shoulder. Looking into her eyes for the first time I could see they mirrored the devastation in mine. "Do you need help?" she asked gently. A single tear escaped and with it, my humiliation was complete. "Is it that obvious I asked?" She answered by gathering me up into a hug so gentle I was convinced the bruises showed through my clothes. I let her lead me to the ladies room where she dried my tears, told me about herself and gave me hope.

* * *

Sorry, not my best effort but hopefully not a total loss either. Domestic violence is a very serious issue that affects women, children, and men from all walks of life and socioeconomic status. If you or someone you know is being hurt, please know it is **NOT** your fault and help is available. Anonymous & confidential: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) or www (dot) ndvh (dot) org. Thank you for reading.


	6. Alice's Attraction

W**ord Prompt**: Pulse

Alice Cullen was a mix of contradictions from the outside in. Her hair was not only as short as her brother's but it was usually styled in similar spiky birds nests. They had the same pale skin and green eyes but even in her favorite high heel sandals, she was still a good eight inches shorter than Emmett. Friendly and loquacious, Alice never met a stranger but she also led a mostly solitary life and was only truly close to Emmett, their agent Leah, and a handful of others. It was Leah's influence that led the siblings to leave their native Atlanta, move across the country and buy a home surrounded by a verdant forest in Forks, Washington. They were also happy to be at least closer to their friends in San Francisco.

Alice blissfully ignored the unpacked boxes and general chaos inside the house and carried her morning coffee outside to enjoy the new day. She leaned on the porch railing and inhaling the fresh, loamy scent of the forest, broke into a satisfied smile. This is home, she thought. The original plan had been for Alice and Emmett to move to Seattle to be near Leah but on a weekend visit to Leah's hometown of La Push, the Cullens had fallen in love with this beautiful and quiet corner of Washington. Alice grinned as she wondered what the small town rumor mill would make of her and Emmett, a brother and sister who lived together and worked from home. Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of a beat up pickup with a sign that read 'Black and Son Builders' on the door. Alice watched the tall muscular man emerge from the truck with a tremor of the natural trepidation any woman would feel in the presence of an unknown man his size until he smiled. His boyish features seemed to come alive and his eyes were as innocent as a doe's. "Jacob Black" he said, offering his hand, "Leah Clearwater said you were interested in some renovations?"

No longer intimated and very intrigued Alice held his hand a beat longer than necessary and introduced herself. "Thanks for coming by so early. The coffee's fresh, would you like a cup?" Just then Emmett, still in flannel sleep pants, emerged from the house, yawned, and lifted his t-shirt to scratch his belly. "Did I hear talk of coffee?" he asked, clearly oblivious to his faux pas. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed, "You passed the kitchen to get out here doofus! Come meet Jacob, he's gonna tear up the bedroom for us." she said. Even in his sleepy haze her brother caught the double entendre in her statement and chuckled but Jacob's eyes were wide with confusion and maybe a little suspicion. He didn't know what kind of shenanigans these city folk were up to but he chose not to react, thinking how work had not been plentiful lately. Watching the range of emotion flow across Jacob's face, Alice took pity on him "This caveman is my brother Emmett." she said. "We write books together and would like to see if some walls in the master suite can be knocked down to create a joint office without the roof caving in. I'd also like to build a greenhouse in the back and install a porch swing out here." Jacob flushed and beamed a smile at Alice that was equal parts embarrassment, amusement, and relief. "Come inside and I'll show you what I have in mind." She took his hand, causing his pulse to race and led him into the kitchen. Alice indicated that he should sit at the table and poured his coffee. "So you and Emmett write together?" Jacob began the conversation that Alice had hoped would wait a while. "We do" was all she said. "Tell me about growing up with Leah."

The three spent the morning swapping Leah stories and making plans for the renovations until Emmett's growling stomach announced it was time for lunch. Jacob was enjoying their company but his wish not to overstay his welcome outweighed his desire to get to know the Cullens better, especially Alice. "It was a pleasure to meet you both" Jacob said, staring in Alice's eyes. He was delighted by the sound of her musical laugh and the feel of her tiny hand in his large paw as she walked him outside. "I'd ask you to stay for lunch but we don't have any food" she laughed again. "Can you recommend a good spot for lunch, and maybe a grocery store?" "You really are a newbie" Jacob replied, "The diner on Pine Street is good and the only grocery in town is four blocks over from there". Lightly touching his lips to her knuckles in a gentlemanly gesture that belayed his scuffed boots and flannel work shirt, Jacob smiled and promised he'd see her tomorrow.

The diner's waitress filled them in on the local scene and wrote out directions for the grocery and bookstores. She efficiently cleared their plates then shyly approached the table with two servings of chocolate pie and a book in her hands. Flattered but also disappointed that their cover of anonymity had been blown so soon, Alice inscribed it 'To Cheryl: Provider of sublime chocolate and scintillating conversation' and signed it with their penname Brandon McCarty.

* * *

_"When you're stuck, those aren't the worst parts, those are the best parts--they're your chance to be creative."_ This quote was included with our prompts for the day which made me laugh since I've been stuck and unproductive for the past couple of days.

I read one fic with an Alice/Jacob pairing that I loved so I'm going to attempt to make this a multi-chapter offering and do the same thing. The rest of the Twilight cast will probably make an appearance but not in the pairings you'd expect.

Just a little bit of trivia: I live about 3,000 miles south of the real Forks, WA but it was 15 degrees _colder_ here than there today!

Don't forget to check out **Babette12's** WitFit entries!! Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think.


	7. Jacob's Other Job

**Word Prompt**: Lust **Rating: **M

**Scenario**: Imagine you are working as a bartender on a Friday night. A drunken woman is pouring her heart out to you just as a brawl breaks out. A beer bottle shatters on the floor and a woman screams. What happens next?

* * *

**Jake's Other Job**

I stretched and flexed my arms more like a fighter about to enter the ring than the full time laborer and part time bartender that I actually am. It had been a busy but satisfying week and my poor muscles were begging for a break. There's no rest for the weary or permanently under-funded, and hopefully no time to day dream about my newest client, I thought as I walked into the _Wolf Den_ to begin my Friday shift at the little bar on the outskirts of La Push where I seasonally worked weekends.

Spring and summer brought tourists who made the place more cosmopolitan than a backwoods neighborhood bar had a right to be and the few loyal locals who stayed with us year round gave it a homey feel. It was an old building but well maintained and clean and usually hosted a jovial, friendly mix of people just out for an evening of relaxation after a long day of hiking for tourists or working for locals . But human nature mixed with alcohol can sometimes produce ugly consequences. A pretty tourist with long red hair had been sitting alone at the bar for the last couple of hours, looking morose, and I kept her on my radar. She was crying silently when I returned to check on her and seemed ready to talk about it as she sipped her fourth drink, note to self, have Bella drive her to where ever she was staying. I learned more about 'that bitch' Tanya who had cheated on 'clueless' Laurent with Victoria's ex, the 'prick' James than I wanted but I was a sucker for her tears so I listened as best I could while tending bar and tried to give comfort. This is why couples' vacations are not a good idea I thought as I patted her head and said something stupid like "there there". By midnight she was swaying so I was headed for Bella's office to have her take Victoria home when all hell broke loose.

I'd seen James and Tanya come in about an hour ago but didn't know who they were and since they sat at a table with Rose serving them and Victoria was facing the bar, she didn't notice them either. Laurent must have come in loaded for bear and made a bee line for their table since I'd only been gone thirty seconds when the shouting started. Loud crashes and what sounded like bottles smashing soon followed and with Bella right behind me I sped back to the bar area in time to see Laurent, broken bottle in hand, threatening a cowering James. Seth, my cousin, Bella's husband and our resident bouncer, quickly had Laurent subdued and Rose cracked her serving tray on James' head before he could complete his lunge for Laurent. "Both of you are outta here!" Bella screamed. Then Tanya tried to sneak up on Rose so I had to grab her (gently) before Rose did something that would get us all sued.

Of course Emmett and Alice chose that moment to walk in. Damm the universe tonight! If only they'd arrived just two minutes earlier she would have seen a sweet, sensitive bartender comforting a damsel in distress. Instead, Alice was frozen in shock at what surely looked like a brawl, with me in the middle, roughing up a woman. Emmett didn't seem disturbed, only amused and maybe even a little disappointed that he'd missed the fun. Seth and I deposited the two men in the parking lot and waited to see them drive away and Bella directed a now calm Rose to help her get the women sorted. As the sheriff's daughter, Bella well knew what could happen in a small tourist cabin when misplaced lust turned to anger so she and Rose herded the glaring women into her office to wait for Charlie, her dad, to come and escort them home and warn the men to keep the punches to themselves. I stood next to a line of parked cars after the scrappers' taillights were gone, glad for a few moments peace and quiet; centering myself with a few breaths of cool, clean evening air before I turned to face the music inside.

If only, if only, if only...the universal mantra of regret haunted me.

If only Alice hadn't seen this mess... If only I'd found the courage to ask her to lunch on any one of the _five_ days I'd spent with her this week... And the biggest one of all, if only Mom hadn't died then Dad wouldn't have gotten sick and I would have been able to accept that scholarship and go away to school and if only...

If only I could have been working for Alice this week as Jacob Black, Architect like it was meant to be instead of Jacob Black, laborer and bartender.

* * *

Classes started today so short chapters like this one will probably be the norm for a while. I'll be continuing this Jacob and Alice tale with cameos from the rest of the cast, some canon couples and some surprises, and all OCC. This bit was a little sad but no worries, a mystery will bring at least one couple closer in the next installment and happiness and humor are just around the corner!

I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks so much for reading!


	8. Sophie's Secrets

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Imagined Image**: You found this woman's diary [see photo] with her obituary in a box under a wooden floor plank. What secrets did she take to the grave?

**Use the Following Words**: Rain, rein, and reign. **Rating: **M

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Emmett. Jake and a Jake look alike marched past us to the door with two furious looking men in tow while an angry blond and a short brunette dealt with two women. Leah had given me the scoop on Jake's weekend job and said this was a low key place but we had obviously walked in on the tail end of a scuffle. I knew Jake wasn't involved except for the breaking it up part, he didn't talk about himself much but in the hours we spent together each day this week I had managed to know him a bit and could tell from the start that he was a teddy bear. Like other big guys I'd met, he obviously didn't feel he had to prove his manhood and used his stature and strength to help those of use who are height challenged. He put away all the top shelf books and kitchen stuff for me and together with Emmett, manhandled our furniture upstairs while the movers sat around and drank up my coffee. He was graceful and beautiful and wild when I watched him from the kitchen window, sawing planks and fitting them together for the shell of my greenhouse. The muscles in his arms rippled as he moved and when he lifted his shirt to wipe his face I didn't even hear my favorite coffee mug shatter when I dropped it. But around me he moved slowly and held himself meekly as if he knew his size could be intimidating and he didn't want me to fear him. Besides, this was his place of employment and he was too professional to start a rumble at work.

The only thing I feared about Jake was my reaction to him but he treated me professionally and was a consummate gentleman. Damm him!

He wouldn't give me anything to work with; the man simply would _not_ flirt! Leah had spilled his life story after I promised to finish the latest round of edits early for her so I understood why he was so serious but I was beginning to wonder if he _ever_ allowed himself just let go and live in the moment. I'd started small with questions about himself and little brushes of my hand, worked my way up to wearing short shorts and tanks while I unpacked but he wouldn't crack and I couldn't get a single long look or unnecessary touch out of him. I even lowered myself to 'accidently on purpose' falling off a step ladder into his arms yesterday but he simply placed me on my feet and admonished me for not calling him to help. As if I really wanted a pan from the top kitchen shelf! Hadn't he noticed all the take out cartons? Damm oblivious men!

Emmett gave me a noogie to get my attention; the blonde who had helped break up the fight was back and wanted to take my drink order. I slapped his arm to literally get him out of my hair and took my annoyance at Jake and now Emmett out on Rose, her nametag read, and said "Death in the Afternoon?", a rare drink whose ingredients were hard to find in Atlanta and would probably be unknown in this much smaller area. "Coming right up." was all she said and turned to the bar but not before giving me a little glare and a wink. She was wise to my shenanigans. No wonder Jake wouldn't give me the time of day, he spent his weekends with a woman who matched him in height and wits and who was beautiful to boot. I seriously needed to rein in this teenage angst snarky shit before I lost my Little Miss Sunshine title. Emmett poked me and told me to behave so when Rose returned with his Coors and my perfectly created cocktail I tipped her well and invited her to join us on her next break. I caught him oogling her ass when she turned in our drink order so I figured he wouldn't mind. "Going for a Hemmingway tonight?" he teased. "You know channeling his spirit via absinthe won't make you a better writer; or are you just going for the quickest route to oblivion?" I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled, refusing to rise to the bait, I promised to drink slowly with water in between rounds. I lost enough of my cool around Jake as it was and had no intention of getting sloppy; mellow was my goal.

Rose must have forgiven me because she brought a fresh bowl of warm popcorn when she sat down at our table. We chatted about the local hot spots and she filled me in on where to get my hair cut and which restaurants in Port Angeles to avoid, girl stuff that Jake wouldn't know and Leah had been away too long to be in the loop about. Emmett found some guys to talk to when Rose went back to work and Jake didn't seem busy so I went to say hello. As soon as I approached the bar he began apologizing for the dramatics and promised it wasn't as bad as it may have looked. I assured him that Georgia native or not, I was no shrinking violet and wouldn't be getting the vapors over a little spat. "I know you were just trying to help." I said and patted the top of his hand. He surprised me by turning his palm up and lightly grasping my fingers, "I want you to have a good opinion of me." he said and I could read the sincerity in his eyes. "I do." I assured him and squeezed his hand. "Now tell me all about Rose, I think Emmett's in love!" The moment lightened, we continued to chat until he was called away by someone at the other end of the bar. I visited with several other people until I began to yawn and looked around for Emmett so we could go home. He and Rose had been thick as thieves all night and I couldn't help but be amused by his befuddlement. My quick witted writing partner was in a general state of babbling speechlessness around her and I couldn't wait to rib him about it.

The rain was too much for even hearty Jake to work outside on Monday so he got started on the master bedroom renovation. This was going to be my dream work space and I'd been anxious for it to be completed but understood the practicality of Jake's building the greenhouse first while the weather was relatively calm. It was too noisy inside for me to work and too wet to go out so I amused myself by watching Jake and Emmett. Lately Emmett had taken to 'assisting' Jake though getting in the way was a more likely description. Contrary to popular belief, he was no athlete and had been a skinny beanpole until he discovered weightlifting in college. His now muscular build was the product of hours in the gym and he had no practical knowledge about building or fixing things. "I reign supreme!" He shouted and pranced in victory as the last of the wall dividing bed and sitting rooms came down. Silly doofus; I was glad he was trying new things and having fun. Jake smiled his amusement at Emmett's antics and my heart melted a little. I loved how Jake's physique was honed by his labor, how his strong body was just as much a tool as the hammer he now held in his hands. His calluses and scars were the table of contents to his life's story and I wanted to read each chapter and highlight my favorite passages. Last night I dreamed we were laying in bed together, in my dream self I knew we were reveling in the afterglow of lovemaking. He was on his back and I was on my side, facing him and as our fingers intertwined I listened while he told me the stories behind the faded marks on his chest...

"Alice!" Emmett repeated, waving his hand in front of my face, "Anybody home in there?" When he saw he'd gained my attention he announced that he was going on a diner run for lunch and asked what I wanted. A few minutes after he left Jake found a couple of floorboards with some rot in them and said they should be replaced before it spread. "Hey, what's this?" he exclaimed and pulled a silver tone box about the size cigars come in out from under one of the rotten boards. "How pretty." I said, running my fingers over the intricate filigree design that covered both sides and top of the box. I found a small mark on the bottom indicating that it was sterling silver and wondered what an expensive and probably antique keepsake was doing under a floorboard in my soon to be dream office. I must have wondered aloud because Jake said "Let's find out." and lifted the lid. Inside were old photos from the 1920's including one that showed only a woman's long, beautiful legs in high heeled sandals, one foot kicked out like she was frozen on the cusp of jumping up to dance. I imagined a flapper in her heyday, smoking a cigarette and dancing the Shag or the Charleston in a short red dress with fringe and one of those cute little hats. We lifted the photos out to find newspaper clippings, a packet of letters in a faded blue velvet ribbon, a small diary and the birth, marriage, and death records for one Sophie Anais Le Loup Black. "Who was she?" I wondered aloud, "Did she live in this house?" I looked at Jake. His normally sun kissed face was nearly ashen and his eyes huge. "She never lived here," he whispered, "She's my great-grandmother."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts and please don't forget to visit Babette12's WitFit entries as well as her other fics! **:)**


	9. Emmett's Excitement

**Prompt:** Pajamas **Rating: **K

* * *

"Guess who I ran into at the diner" Emmett called from downstairs. "Rose Hale! And I'm taking her out on Saturday" he answered himself as he climbed the stairs and I quickly hid the memory box and its contents. Jake was so taken aback by it, I wanted to give him time to process things before Emmett found out and started teasing him about the mysterious French flapper in his lineage. Jack had recovered enough of his natural good humor by the time we finished lunch to arm-wrestle Emmett for the pasta salad I didn't finish. I was glad to see him horsing around and hoped it was a sign that he was loosening up around us. Em spent twenty minutes describing his five minute encounter with Rose and when he asked Jake for advice on where to take a date in the area, I perked up, hoping to get some insight into Jake's personality and the scoop on his dating history. He rattled off a variety of potential activities from a romantic dinner in Port Angeles to the extreme of cliff diving in La Push but sounded more like a tour guide reciting facts than someone speaking from personal experience. I could have kissed my brother when he asked the question I'd been dying to hear the answer to: "So what's your first date strategy?"

Jake grinned and the corners of his eyes crinkled up a bit, how cute is that?! "Well," he said, "I took Leah to the bonfire after graduation but I laughed when Paul and Embry tried to toss her in the water so she wouldn't go out with me again." We all laughed at this, knowing Leah's penchant for grudges, not to mention the fact that she came out not long after high school.

"That was like, what? Ten years ago! Please tell me you've been out with a woman since then!" Leave it to Emmett to say what others were thinking. "Don't be an ass." I defended Jake, "Maybe Jake doesn't want to spill all his secrets to you, big mouth!" "It was six years, actually, Jake replied. "I grew up with everyone around here," he explained, "most are married and the single ones are either relations or feel like family since we've known each other so long. The tourists just want someone for fun and I'm more than a quick roll in the hay kind of guy."

You could have knocked me over with a feather, and not only because I had learned that I'm two years older than him. Jake had just volunteered more about himself in the past five minutes than he had in the entirety of last week. With his weekend job, Jake probably cam across most of the younger tourists and with his looks, I'm sure more than a few of them would love to have him as their personal tour guide but Jake had revealed himself to be a faithful man. Chivalry is alive and well and walking around La Push, Washington.

Emmett slapped him on the back and started making plans for a weekend in Seattle to "show Jake how it's done" so I rolled my eyes, excused myself and left for the library and a quiet sanctuary in which to work. Jake was gone for the day by the time I returned so we'd have to talk more about the mysterious box tomorrow.

Later that night, snuggled in my pajamas, I thought about Jake's speech; "I'm here to stay" I wanted to tell him "and we are most defiantly not related."

* * *

"Remember Me" which happens to open on my birthday, has an ensemble cast including stars from Australia, Ireland, and that young Englishman who fuels so many fanfic fantasies. They all have American accents in the film, do you find that amusing too?

Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Rose's Revelations

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Word Prompt**: Shimmer

* * *

**Rose's Revelations**

I hated to do it to Alice but I just couldn't think of anything special enough for my date with Rose. My sweet, funny sister had just rolled her eyes and packed her bag without (much) complaint when I told her my plan. I'd questioned Jake about the local offerings and asked where he took a really special date, and don't tell me Alice doesn't know that part was primarily for her benefit, but none of the scenarios stood out in my mind.

The house was a mess, unpacked boxes, construction dust, you name it but being a bestselling author does have some perks so with the promise of double time pay, Jake's ad hoc bunch of assistants turned it into a functional wonderland in only three and a half days. I was also footing the bill for a spa weekend in Seattle for Alice _and_ Leah, how she got involved I'll never know, but what the hell; you only have your last first date once. My last minute idea for a gazebo sent everyone into a tailspin but it got finished and now I have a couple hours to unwind before Rose gets here. Workmen gone, check; Alice off to Seattle, check; champagne in the 'fridge, check; catered dinner in the warming tray, check; fragrant candles ready to be lit, check; cheesy romantic playlist ready to go, check; twinkle lights illuminating the driveway (thanks Alice), check.

Rose arrived at five minutes after the appointed time and two minutes into my hysterical panic that she wasn't coming. She was breathtaking! She was beautiful when I'd seen her working or run into her around town in her jeans and fitted tees, usually with something snarky written across the chest, and long hair in a bun or ponytail but my heart constricted when I realized she'd dressed up for me. Her denim slacks fit her in a way that made my pants suddenly seem too tight, her long hair had been let loose and cascaded down her back and her heels gave her enough height to put us eye to eye. She handed me her wrap and I might have forgotten what to do with it when her high neck, backless, sleeveless shirt was revealed. I pulled myself together when she gave me a little smirk, found the damm coat closet and about half considered locking myself in there in mortification.

Rose seemed impressed with the meal preparations so I relaxed and enjoyed myself. I gave her a tour of the house after we ate and tried to look as casual as possible while watching her walk around my bedroom. I had to get her out of there as soon as possible before I did something to guarantee she'd never want to come back so grabbing her hand, I led her into the former master suite and home to our newly completed 'dream office'. She lightly ran her fingers over the gleaming wood of the antique partner's desk in the middle of the space and spent a good ten minutes perusing the book shelves along the back wall. I had never been one to brag about my success but I felt so damm proud when she came to the shelf lined with the Brandon McCarty series and looking over her shoulder, gave me a beautiful smile. I felt like our years of hard work and Ramen suppers in the beginning were worth it just to see that smile.

Back downstairs, I poured wine and served lush chocolate cake, not a winning combination in my book, but Alice assured me good wine and rich chocolate was the way to any woman's heart and from the way Rose closed her eyes and hummed a little when she tasted it, I guess she was right. We settled in front of the fire and the conversation flowed, my earlier nerves replaced with a feeling of contented joy as Rose opened up and told me how she ended up in this little corner of the country. An Anthropology major from Arizona, she and a group of friends who shared her aversion to the usual drunken escapades had spent spring break hiking in the forests, interviewing Quileute elders, and enjoying scenery so different from what she had grown up in. Her eyes shown when she talked about that first trip and how only the determination to finish her degree and plans to return for the summer allowed her to return to Arizona and finish junior year. She met Bella and Seth over spring break and secured a job for the coming summer. After graduation, she moved here for good and continued to work at the Wolf's Den while establishing residency, then commuted to classes in Seattle for her Master's and would begin her first year of teaching, three days in Forks and two in La Push each week after the summer. She was a stunning, intelligent, hardworking, ambitious woman and I couldn't believe my luck that she had chosen to spend a rare free evening in my company; and when she confessed to being a Brandon McCarty fan it meant more to me than a spot on any bestseller list.

Our perfect evening was capped by moonlight waltzing in the new gazebo. Alice's twinkle lights causing Rose's bare skin to shimmer. Sending a silent thank you to our mother for forcing me into lessons, I rejoiced when Rose laughed as I expertly twirled her. Never letting go of her hand, I pulled her back to me and into my arms, caressed her cheek, and eyes seeking permission, pressed my lips to hers for the first time.

* * *

_Stay tuned for more of Alice and Jake coming up next time. Great Grandma Sophie hasn't been forgotten and even Edward and Jasper may put in an appearance!_

_Please visit Babette12's WitFit entries: the Chapstick Chronicles, Ranchward, and more!_

_Thanks so much for reading and all your wonderful reviews! :)_

_Have you ever gone all out in preparation for a special date?_


	11. Alice in Exile

**Word Prompt**: Cake

**Dialogue Flex**: "Your expression betrays your words."

* * *

Of course, this being Forks, a moment after the most delicious kiss of my life ended, lightening flashed then the skies opened up and started dumping rain. "Is somebody up there trying to tell us something?" Rose joked. Maybe Zeus was trying to get her attention but I would face down even the king of the gods for her. I hoisted her onto my shoulder and made a run for the back door. We got thoroughly soaked in less than a minute but when I set her down on the back porch, she was laughing like a loon and I couldn't help but pull her into my embrace and kiss her again, lingering rain dripping down both our faces be dammed. Chivalry kicked in when I caressed her arms and felt goose bumps instead of soft skin so I held the door open and followed her inside. The hormonal animal in me wanted to offer Alice's shorty robe while her clothes dried, knowing it would show a mile of her long legs, but manners won out so I left my own comfy robe, some sweat pants, and a long sleeve tee for her in the guest room and moved down the hall to find dry clothes for myself.

The thought of her naked, just a few doors down was an uncomfortably painful one. I hadn't been so frustrated since junior high, but with the move coming right on the heels of a major tour, I'd been too busy to meet anyone in months and too worried about my professional reputation for random hook-ups on the road. Sharing a hotel suite with my sister didn't exactly help matters either but we worked so well together that living apart, even while traveling seemed unnatural.

Rose stepped out of the guest room and I must have just stared like the ravenous idiot that I am. "Everything alright?" she inquired oh so innocently. No words; creating dialogue is my job and I had nothing...

"Your expression betrays your words, or lack thereof" Rose gave me a little grin, "I hope Alice doesn't mind if I borrow her kimono? Come on", she led me to the stairs, "I want some more of that cake."

At this moment, however, I couldn't be more glad that Alice was miles away.

* * *

Leah and I raised our glasses in mock seriousness; "Attention please!" Leah snorted at me. I glared and continued, "I'd like to propose a toast to my favorite brother, Emmett, whose love for us, generosity of spirit, desperate need to get laid, and AmEx black card have made this weekend possible." Jasper splashed me with sudsy water and Edward and Leah broke up laughing. We were all crammed into my suite's oversized whirlpool tub and working on our third bottle of champagne. Room service probably thought we were having an orgy but that couldn't be further from the truth. We were close friends who known each other for years; now that we were hard working adults in the real world, we always managed to bring out the immature in each other and reverted back to college style high jinks whenever we got together.

"So we've heard all about Emmett and Rose", Edward said, "What about you and Leah's friend Jake?"

"Leah! What the hell bitch? You sold me out to the guys?" I think I may have screeched.

"What was I supposed to say when your phone rang at lunch and you disappeared for twenty minutes? Emmett's sure not going to be calling you and everyone else you know was sitting right there? Besides, anyone who looks at you can see you met someone."

She probably had a point but I wasn't going to admit it. "I do have other friends, you know. And he was just calling to make sure I go there ok and tell me that they got everything finished in time. He's considerate like that." I huffed.

Edward and Leah broke up again and even I smiled at my last statement that kind of came out in a whiney voice. Jasper, the most intuitive and sensitive man I've met chuckled too but leaned down to whisper in my ear "Skip the hot rocks treatment tomorrow, we'll get a couple's massage instead and you can tell me all about it." I nodded to indicate my agreement and squeezed his hand in thanks.

All my best friends were here, and of them, Jasper and I were the closest. I may talk to and see Leah more in person as my agent, but Jasper and I shared a deeper bond. We met in college, about the time I was ready to pack it in and head home. My classes were challenging but academics wasn't the problem. At nineteen, I was still being handed crayons and a kids menu at restaurants but surrounded by underclassmen whose main ambition was to appear older than their years and as a result, disregarded me and my childlike appearance. Emmett was at another school and while my classmates were polite, no one was friendly; I was usually just ignored, utterly miserable, and lonely until I met Jasper. We were both misfits and clicked from the start. I'd like to blame our failed relationship attempt on my roommate who took a much bigger interest in me once Jasper starting coming around. Jessica had always liked to play dress up with me, saying it was good practice for when she had kids (dammit, I wasn't _that _petite) but the make-overs went into high gear with the appearance of 'a man in my life'. I can't blame it all on her, my own curiosity and burgeoning sexuality played a role, and I'm not sorry that I gave my virginity to a beautiful, caring man who would become a lifelong friend. And it's pretty funny that his one experiment with a woman solidified his place on the 'exclusively gay' end of the Kinsey scale.

I knew everything Leah did about Jake but it was my feelings for him that I was eager to thrash out and best girlfriend or not, she just wasn't the emotional type. I knew her advice would be something along the lines of "just fuck him already and finish that chapter"; yeah, Leah was a little driven but she did a great job keeping me and Emmett on task and productive. Instead of resenting my exile, I was looking forward to being away from Jake long enough to catch my breath and talk it all over with Jasper.

I silently toasted Emmett again for this opportunity to spend some time with my friends and hopefully figure out what's going on in my own head.

* * *

_Yes Edward and Jasper are a couple in this story, I know you're all loving people from the awesome reviews you leave for me so I'm confident you won't run screaming because of it. _

_***MsKathy, a pretty cool author here on FF has organized a BUNCH of her fabulous fellow writers to team up to help Haiti. **__Send a receipt for your donation of $5.00 or more to the charity of your choice for Haiti relief to twifans4haiti (at) gmail (dot) com and you will receive a story in your inbox! Offers ends 1-24 so please hurry; follow the link on MsKathy's profile for more details__**.**_

_As ever, many thanks for reading and leaving such inspiring reviews and special hugs to __**Babette12**__ for her support and encouragement! _


	12. Grandma Ghost

**Prompt: **Glisten

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

"Grandma Ghost" borrowed from Jimmy Buffett.

Lyrics are property of band "Isis".

* * *

_Drawn in  
Kneeling, scraping, praying  
Her lips glisten  
Anticipate  
Glisten_

Fall into  
The burning noise and sting

Her jaws dripping  
Sockets glowing  
Glisten...

I switched my truck off and walked into the house; they played some weird shit on the radio these days but I caught myself humming the tune I'd just heard anyway.

Thoughts of dream Alice with eyes that would glisten as she...

"Want a beer, son?" Real life brought me swiftly out of my daydream.

"Sure Dad, I'll get it."

"Stop treating me like an old horse put out to pasture, now do you want a beer or not?" His smile belayed his words.

I watched him expertly maneuver himself around our small kitchen and retrieve two bottles and open one for himself.

All I could do was say "thanks."

I flopped down on the couch, stretched out my long legs, sighed and twisted the cap off my own bottle before taking a long satisfying pull.

Dad chuckled, "Long week, son?"

"In more ways than one, old man." I answered with a wry grin.

I sighed again; this time not in relaxation but as ever, in regret. Being in the middle of Emmett's preparations for his date with Rose just underscored my inability to make an equally romantic gesture for Alice.

"How's the Cunningham job going?" Dad, like all the old timers still referred to Alice and Emmett's house by the name of its previous owner. He liked to stay in the loop about my work and to tell the truth, without him doing the books and keeping supplies ordered, I'd be in over my head.

There hadn't been much time for us to catch up during this whirlwind week and I was happy to have a few minutes to spend with him before my shift at the Den started. I might regret a lot of things and live more in the realm of 'what if' and 'if only' than in the present but I don't regret my decision to stay and care for my father; I just wish the luck could have been a little better for both of us.

Something about what he just said was tickling the back of my mind..._previous owners, Alice, the renovation_...

I let my thoughts wander...

"Dad!" He twitched but calmly stated "I'm right here son."

"You mentioned the Cunninghams and it reminded me of something I meant to tell you about earlier, before Emmett decided to work me around the clock."

I can't believe I forgot about it! I couldn't wait to see the look on his face...

"I found a memory box from the twenties when I pulled up some rotten floorboards. Dad, I think I found Grandma Ghost."

* * *

I groaned in relaxation as the skilled masseuse worked on my back and Jasper responded in kind.

"How's the big case? I'm still shocked you were able to take time off to come and play." My empathetic friend is a rising star in the San Francisco District Attorney's office.

"The judge wanted a long weekend with his mistress so he scheduled a continuance until Tuesday." Jasper may be a sensitive soul but he wasn't above gossip.

"Oh do tell," I encouraged.

"Nuh huh, we're here to talk about you, not my boring case. I want to hear more about this man who has you so frazzled."

"I'm not frazzled, just...I don't know Jazz...he's special. There's just something different about this guy; he doesn't respond to the same old tricks."

"Maybe he's..."

"Not a chance!" I cut him off. "What are the odds that the second time I'm interested in a man for more than just a night he turns out to be gay?"

Jasper just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, earning him a little hiss of disapproval from the woman trying to massage that area.

"Besides, I already asked Leah." I said under my breath.

"He's driving me crazy!" I admitted. "He'll talk forever about a book he's read or movie he likes and he's told me all about the Quileute legends, they're so interesting, but he doesn't say a thing about himself.

Argh! It's probably just the whole mysterious, sexy enigma thing that has me so wound up but I just want to crawl inside his head and know all his secret thoughts.

Oh! And speaking of mysteries, remember I said we had to do some floor work in the office?"

"Mmm humm." was Jasper's reply but he was watching me intently.

"We found an old box under one of the boards. It was full of letters and pictures and a diary that looked like they all belonged to this French woman from the twenties and Jake nearly shit himself when he read the inscription and said it was his great-grandmother."

"What?" Jasper was fully engaged now. "Hold on a sec", he asked his masseuse.

Sitting up and making sure his towel was wrapped securely around his waist, he dangled his legs off the massage table.

"What else did he say? How did her stuff end up in your house?"

"I have no idea." I replied, my own massage now forgotten as well.

"Emmett came in all bright eyed and bushy tailed about his big date right then. I hid the box but Jake must have taken it home with him because it was gone when I went back for it later. He's so private and he seemed so freaked out by it that I didn't want to pry. Then Emmett had us busy day and night to get the place in shape for Rose and I never had a chance to talk to him in private even if I wanted to. I feel bad enough about all the gratuitous flirting and 'little outfits' since he practically admitted to being a virgin anyway..."

It was Jasper's turn to interrupt me with a snorting laugh and an incredulous look, "He said what?!"

"He didn't come right out and _announce_ it but the implication was there.

He said he'd never been out with anyone except a group get together that included Leah back in high school."

Jasper snorted again and I rolled my eyes. "I know, the irony doesn't escape me either." Jake and I had evidently both pursued someone whose interests lay with their own gender but at least I was scarred for life because of it.

"But he hasn't dated since then and that was six years ago!" I exclaimed.

Jasper laughed again and ran a hand through his longish hair. I don't know how they let him get away with that in the courtroom.

"Let me tell you a little something about men," he said. "If I wasn't sure before, I am now. This guy likes you. He was telling you that there hasn't been anyone special in his life but he wasn't necessarily saying he'd never been laid. You said he's a private one and that's good, it just means he doesn't go bragging about his conquests, but I can assure you that any healthy red-blooded male is getting his needs met somewhere."

I considered what Jazz was saying; I wasn't sure I wanted the pressure of being with a twenty-something virgin, especially considering my past escapades, but the thought of Jake having a secret somebody wasn't a happy one either.

I must have looked a little dejected because Jasper touched my shoulder and hurried to reassure me, "You told me how busy he is and that he doesn't date locally. It seems like he spends most of his waking time with you anyway, when would he be going off to see anyone else?"

"I guess you're right." I said. "But do you really think there may be an interest?" I _hated _how high school I sounded but this was my best friend, he may tease but he wouldn't make fun and he wouldn't tell anyone how silly I was being.

"I really think so, honey, but you've got to show him you're interested too," he replied, "and not by parading around in your short shorts. Talk to him; ask him out. You're a smart, intelligent, modern lady. Woman up and nail him before someone else catches him!"

I shook my head and laughing, decided that Jazz just might be right.

* * *

_**MsKathy has organized a talented and generous team of fanfic writers to help. Donate $ 5 or more to the charity of your choice to benefit Haiti and one of these amazing authors will send you a story. **_

_**Ends 1-24-10. Please see MsKathy's profile for more information...**_

_Thanks so much for reading and for leaving such lovely reviews! _

_I'd love to know your thoughts as our saga continues... _

_._


End file.
